1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adapter and a handheld device, and more particularly, to a detachable adapter and a handheld device employing the detachable adapter.
2. Background
Handheld devices refer to an electronic device that allows users to carry about and use. The handheld devices usually have a small size and weight so that the users may carry them about. Typical handheld devices include mobile phones, multimedia players, tablet PCs, handheld game consoles or handheld GPS navigators.
Taking the mobile phone as an example, most current mobile phones are provided with a memory card as a data storage device inside the mobile phone. If it is desired to read data in the memory card inside the mobile phone, the data in the memory card may be accessed by using a transmission cable connecting the mobile phone to a computer, or inserting a card reader which accommodates the memory card to a computer, or through wireless transmission (e.g. Bluetooth transmission). However, when the transmission cable, card reader and wireless transmission are not available, the data in the memory card may not be read.